


Forever & Always

by Ashtheshortstack



Series: KristAnna Smut OneShots [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I've finally sinned a Disney movie, Kristanna, Kristanna smut, Kristoff and Anna get married!!!, Porn With Mild Plot, Smut, Taking my sinning self into a new fandom, Wedding Night Smut, post-frozen 2, really it's just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashtheshortstack/pseuds/Ashtheshortstack
Summary: Anna knew what the wedding night was supposed to consist of... but it didn't stop her from being nervous.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Series: KristAnna Smut OneShots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692700
Comments: 12
Kudos: 88





	Forever & Always

**Author's Note:**

> -kicks down the door- I'M HERE KRISTANNA FANDOM. HAVE SOME PORN.

To say Anna was nervous about her wedding night was an understatement. Sure, she and Kristoff had, well, _fooled around_ before during their engagement (and before, not that she’d admit it). But the queen had been very clear she wanted to wait until their wedding night to go all the way. And, of course, Kristoff followed her request, often reminded her of it when they would get too heated at times. He reminded how special she wanted that to be.

And he was right. That’s exactly why she wanted to save herself for him until they were married. It was nice to wait. Especially since she’d basically thrown herself at the first man who’d shown an interest in her. Anna loved that life with Kristoff was slow, steady. He was safe. And loving.

The evening wasn’t over yet, by any means. But Anna couldn’t help but find herself blushing on occasion as her mind wandered to what would occur when the palace emptied. She and Kristoff would be alone. Entirely alone. She was hoping all the years they’d waited to be together had been worth it. Honeymarren had suggested wearing something special beneath the wedding dress for the evening, but Anna felt a bit embarrassed by the idea. She compromised: not wearing lingerie but opting for lacey white undergarments that she hoped would suit his fancy just as well.

After being lost in her thoughts among the ballroom floor, Anna decided to take a break from dancing and went to stand on the alter steps. Kristoff gave her a knowing look from the crowd, seeming entirely unsurprised when she slipped her shoes off and hid them in a corner. She was in a large wedding dress, so it wasn’t like anyone could see her feet beneath the gown anyway.

She took a moment to catch her breath and flashed her husband a smile. He returned the sentiment, giving her a curt nod before vanishing amongst the guests. Anna assumed he probably needed a break as well. Kristoff wasn’t much of a “people person.” He used his ice business as an excuse to leave the palace and get away at times, she knew. But that was okay. She completely understood that Kristoff had a very different upbringing than her. He was raised in the mountains with trolls, for Pete’s sake. While Anna was raised in a castle… even though that had been isolating at times as well. There were times when the loneliness overtook both of them, and despite that they weren’t supposed to share a bed until marriage as that was technically improper of a princess, they snuck into one another’s rooms to remedy the feeling.

Elsa approached her, a smile on her face. “Well, is this everything you imagined it would be?”

Anna took her hand, squeezing her palm. “And more.”

Keeping hold of her sister’s hand, Anna gazed out among the wedding guests, taking the moment in. The Northuldra tribe had even traveled with Elsa to attend. To say Anna was flattered by their appearance was an understatement. She noticed Kristoff standing in the corner chatting with Ryder. It was nice that her mountain man now had a friend. He’d grown up only talking to Sven and trolls, it was nice to see him have human interaction. Despite that he still chose Sven the be the best man anyway.

Glancing at Elsa, she gave a sad smile. “I wish Mother and Father were here to see this.”

Her sister nodded, returning the sentiment. “They see it. Their spirits live on.”

“They do,” she sniffed.

Kristoff glanced up at her when he noticed her stare, giving a small wave. In spite of her surge of sorrow and the longing to fulfill the missing piece of her parents… Anna felt so loved. The way this man looked at her meant everything to her. With a small giggle, she returned the gesture with a tiny wave of her fingers. The way his lips quirked up into a smile sent her heart ablaze. This man was hers. And it was official as of that evening.

Elsa laughed at the small exchange. “It’s wonderful to see you both so happy.”

“Life isn’t what I expected it to be… But I’m glad we’ve both found the place where we belong,” she sighed, her eyes not leaving her now husband.

“Arendelle is in such good hands with you. And Kristoff too. I’m sure everyone will love the new royal family,” she teased, bumping Anna on the shoulder.

The queen let out a snort. “Yeah, okay. I’d like Kristoff and I to just be married for a bit before the next step comes.”

Elsa smiled and nodded. “Obviously, I know you’ve always wanted kids. Plus, technically, the kingdom needs heirs to take the thrown… but what about Kristoff? Have you talked about it?”

Sighing, she gave a lopsided shrug. “We have. Not in detail. Just in—well—passing, I guess. We’ve had mentions of ‘when we have kids…’ but we’ve never really talked about how many.”

“Kristoff has always been— _different._ So, maybe that’s something you should both bring up soon. He doesn’t think that’s a goal for this evening, does it?”

Anna balked, gawking at her sister with wide eyes. “Um!” she chewed her lip, glancing around. “W-Well, I know we’re planning on, er, _something_ occurring tonight. I don’t think we’ll be doing anything without—uh, precautions.”

Chuckling, Elsa bobbed her head in agreement. “Okay, I understand.”

“W-Well, u-um… I think Olaf is calling me! Sooo, I’ll just—I gotta go,” Anna sputtered.

Elsa gave her a knowing look with a tilt of her brow. She smirked and waved her sister off as Anna fled from the conversation. She was far too awkward to talk to her sister about being intimate with her husband. She’d have to ask Elsa about Honeymarren later… to see if she got similar reaction from her sister. It would be petty revenge to ask her sister about her own relationship, but Anna couldn’t help but run from the discussion of intimacy. Perhaps after she and Kristoff were more… _active_ … she’d feel more comfortable having such a conversation.

Then she could embarrass Elsa instead!

Anna distracted herself with Olaf for a bit, taking a seat at the table meant for immediate family. Which was… basically Kristoff, Anna, Elsa, and Olaf. With Sven having a plate as well. It was amusing to think about how unorthodox their family really was. Especially since she and Kristoff were supposed to jet off and visit the trolls the following morning to celebrate their marriage. Despite how different their lives were… Anna love them. Loved her people, loved her family… She adored Kristoff. And she hoped he understood how much.

o~o~o~o

After a few more hours of toasting, eating, and celebrating… Anna considered herself entirely spent. She was exhausted, despite knowing her evening wasn’t even over yet. As the guards began herding guests from the palace, Anna gave her sister a tight hug.

“Will you be staying in my old room?” Anna asked as she pulled away.

Elsa nodded. “Yes. You’ll have the entire hall of the queen’s quarters to yourself.”

She flushed, glancing to Kristoff who stood in the door, thanking guests for coming. “You don’t have to say it like that,” she muttered.

Her sister smiled. “Anna, there’s nothing to be ashamed of,” Elsa chuckled, “and that’s coming from me.”

Sighing, she nodded. “Fine, fine. But if you need anything let me know, okay? I know this is your home, but you’re still technically a guest. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable. Extra pillows, a glass of water, anything… I’ll have it sent straight away.”

“You’re stalling… and worrying far too much.” 

Kristoff meandered over to them, tugging at his collar with a grimace. The sisters chuckled at him, and Anna resisted the urge to blush as her thoughts wandered into getting him out of that suit. Instead, she reached out, running her fingers through the loose strands.

“I’m proud you lasted so long.”

He chuckled. “Do you realize how many wedgies I had to resist pulling today?”

“Oh, like the one you didn’t resist at my coronation?”

“In my defense, that suit was much tighter than this one,” he retorted as Anna took his arm.

She giggled at him. “Yes, because I made sure this one fit better, so you weren’t suffering through our wedding day.”

“I would never suffer getting married to you, my love,” he said and pressed a kiss to her temple.

Elsa smiled with a roll of her eyes. “Well, that’s all the sweetness I can handle for an evening.” She leaned in, giving them both a hug. “Have a good night, you too. Love you,” her sister chimed with a tiny wave as she swayed off down the hall.

“Love you!” they both called after her.

They stood in a momentary silence. Olaf and Sven were long asleep, heading to bed before all of the guests had even left. Something about Sven telling him a bedtime story… (she wasn’t sure how’d that work out considering Kristoff was still here with her.) They really were alone. Completely alone.

Kristoff turned to her; his cheeks rosy as he looked over her. “I-I-um… Anna,” his voice cracked. Clearing his throat, he shook his head. “Anna, we don’t… we don’t have to do anything we aren’t ready for. I don’t want you to feel pressured. O-Or like I’ll be disappointed if we don’t. I want whatever _you_ want.”

Smiling, she gripped the labels of his suit, pulling him down for a kiss. “I want _you._ ”

His cheeks flushed in an instant. “Okay,” he murmured against her lips.

Her lips caught his again, her arms wound around his neck as Kristoff quickly reciprocated. His hands found purchase on her lower back, pressing her flush against him. At this rate, her dress would be wrinkled and what the bride and groom had been up to post wedding would be displayed clearly. As much as she didn’t want to detach from him, she pulled back with a pant as she flittered her gaze along his face.

“W-We should…”

Nodding, he understood. She yelped when Kristoff literally swept her off her feet. He carried her bridal style. Appropriate for the situation, Anna mused to herself. The queen leaned into his shoulder, her head dipping beneath his jaw. Kristoff brushed his cheek along her forehead as he started through the halls. He’d long sense learned to navigate palace, even though it took him quite a while. The castle was a ghost town. No staff, no Sven, Olaf, or Elsa… It was odd, to say the least. But she was flattered that everyone seemed to respect their privacy.

When they arrived at her— _their—_ bedroom, Anna reached over to open the door, making Kristoff chuckle as she almost tipped out of his arms. He’d never let her fall, she knew. He squeezed her tightly to his chest as they entered the room. Anna giggled when Kristoff pressed a peck to her forehead before setting her feet on the ground.

Kristoff glanced away from her, his cheeks still rosy. She didn’t blame him… The situation was a bit uncomfortable. Neither of them had any idea what to do next. Well, Anna knew how the mechanics of sex _worked_ , of course. However, while she and Kristoff had shared intimate touches before… they hadn’t actually _seen_ one another naked. Anna was adamant they kept all touches beneath clothing, but the clothes were to never actually come off. Mostly, she was too afraid they would get caught. Which they almost had once… so her paranoia was justified.

“This is awkward,” she blurted out.

He barked a laugh. “Yeah, I don’t know how to do this.”

“Me neither…”

Sucking his bottom lip between his teeth, Kristoff flitted her gaze around the room. “W-We could just take this slow.”

Anna nodded. “Yeah…” she paused, tilting her head with a smile. “You could… help me out of my dress?”

He blinked, jaw slack. Clearing his throat, he stood straighter. “Y-Yeah, I can do that.”

The queen turned, exposing the corset of her dress to him. She slipped the satin gloves from her fingers as she felt Kristoff’s warm hands perch on the bare skin of her shoulders. His palms rubbed up and down her upper arm for a moment, sending a pleasing shiver up her spin. His fingers ghosted over her skin as he made is way to the tight strings of her corset. Kristoff had helped her untie corsets before (and then she was run and flee behind her wall divider before he could see too much), so it wasn’t as though he had no idea what he was doing.

He started at the top, her breath hitching her throat as the first of the lace strings fell loose. This was it… When the dress fell, she would be exposed, and he’d see the lacey, white undergarment she had chosen to wear beneath the dress. She fidgeted with her fingers as the dress fell looser and looser off her shoulder blades and back. When the back of the corset opened, Anna held it to her chest as Kristoff grazed his fingers up her spine, along the opened V of the dress. Sucking in a breath, she turned in his arms so she could face him. Anna squeezed her eyes shut, letting the dress fall from her person. It pooled around her ankles as she stared down at the floor. She stood clad in her strapless, lace brassiere and lacey panties to match. She felt so silly… Maybe, she _should_ have gotten more dressed up for him. Maybe, she should have come from her dressing divider in lingerie.

Kristoff caught her chin with his thumb and index finger, tilting her up to look at him. His golden-brown eyes were so soft as he gazed at her. Smiling, he studied her face closely. The look he was giving her eased her worries. He seemed just fine with what she was wearing. “You’re beautiful, Anna. No need to be shy.”

She could feel her skin heat all the way to her shoulders. Instead of speaking, she just beamed at him. Kristoff reached up into her hair, gently taking the crown from her hair. He turned, setting it on her nearby dresser. Anna bent her head as Kristoff gingerly removed the pins keeping her hair in place. After a bit of maneuvering, one pull of her hair that had her yelping and her husband quickly apologizing, and a tug of her braids… her ginger locks fell loose over her shoulders. 

“You know… You’re the one who was uncomfortable in the suit. Maybe, you should get a turn?” she asked with a tiny smirk.

He audibly gulped. “Yeah, that would be fine.”

First, she reached for the cummerbund, knowing it needed to go first. It was odd seeing how it hugged his waist, making his body seem smaller that she knew it was. Kristoff was a larger individual, seeing his hips shaped in a such a way was confusing at best. She knew it didn’t _actually_ suck him in like her corset did, but the dark color definitely made him look slimmer than natural. She reached around him, removing it quickly. Despite how much she wanted to relish in the feeling of her cheek pressed against his chest, she wanted to just get the clothes _off_ him first. Next, she got the bow-tie untied from his neck, slowly tugging it away so the silk danced along his skin.

Anna willed the trembling of her fingers to stop as she unbuttoned the top of his suit. He seemed to let out a relieved breath when the material loosened on his broad shoulders. She pushed the top away, chucking it to the side. Kristoff let out an airy laugh as he watched it hit the floor. She went to buttons on his button-up next. His chest tensed when her fingers brushed along the fair hair covering his skin. When his light undershirt joined his suit jacket on the floor, Anna couldn’t stop herself from touching him. She couldn’t believe how strong his was. How large he was compared to her. She always noticed how Kristoff’s hands basically swallowed her own, but he was just so broad in general.

And he was so cute when he blushed like that. 

His arms were around her, tugging her close. The heat of his bare chest met her skin, and the sensation sent heat pooling in her core. Kristoff caressed her cheek, his gaze soft as he leaned in for a kiss. Anna reciprocated quickly, pressing her mouth soundly against her husbands. He was so warm. She felt _so_ warm. Their bodies were melded tightly together as her arms went around his neck. She squeaked when he lifted her, her legs winding around his hips.

Lips never leaving hers, Kristoff began to move. Anna couldn’t help but smile against his mouth as he carried her across the room. When they reached the bed, Kristoff deposited her onto the mattress. Giggling, Anna plopped onto the downy sheets as her new husband climbed on the bed to hover over her. He was panting, chest rising and falling as he caged her head between his hands. She gazed up at him, mouth agape as she too attempted to catch her breath after their heavy lip-locking.

Anna reached up, raking her nails along his chest. Her fingertips brushed along the hair, as her hands continued to travel downward and reached his trousers. When she glanced up at his face, there was a bright flush coloring his cheeks. Kristoff was sensitive to temperatures and was known to have a rosy hue when he was too hot or too cold, but it was clear that this wasn’t the case. While he _was_ warm, it was obvious that the warmth of the room wasn’t heating his face.

She unclipped his pants, slipping the metal from the hook. Kristoff released a breath as if he’d been sucking in the entire time she was disrobing him. She removed his trousers from his hips, and Kristoff moved to help her. His back was to her as he shimmied out of the tight material, kicking off his shoes and yanking off his socks as he did so. His undergarments went down his legs as well.

Anna wet her lips, knowing he was bare before her. She saw him squeeze his eyes tightly, seeming to give himself a mental pep-talk before turning to her. She’d touched him before… knew about the girth and length of his manhood but _witnessing_ him on full display for her took her breath away. She had seen what the male anatomy was supposed to look like in books. She had educated herself on what on reproduction and how it worked.

Didn’t make it less intimidating, however. How was that supposed to fit _inside_ of her? She knew it would stretch… she knew Kristoff could fit at least two fingers within her but _still._

A loud swallow from her husband made her realize she was practically gawking at him. He glanced away, looking anywhere but her. His bottom lip was tucked nervously between his teeth. Anna smiled, reaching up and brushing her fingers along his cheeks.

“Sorry, I’ve—you know—never seen one?”

He chuckled, face relaxing as he finally looked at her again. “Yeah, I know,” he replied with a sigh.

Sitting up, Anna reached behind her, unclipping the brassiere and allowing it to follow into her lap. She shucked it to the floor, before reaching for her underwear. Kristoff reached to stop her. Blinking, she gaped at him.

“M-May I?”

With a gulp, she nodded. “You may…”

He hooked his fingers into the material, tugging it down her legs as he drank in the sight of her. Kristoff ran his hands long her freckled legs, up to her thighs where he squeezed the soft skin there. His hands were so big compared to her. His palms gripped most of her skin with ease, his thumbs brushing along the soft skin of her inner thigh, sending pleasing tingles to her core.

Suddenly, he crawled back over her, leaning onto his elbows to capture her lips with his own. The kiss was soft and chaste, small movements of her mouth against his own until she deepened it with a nibble on his bottom lip. He chuckled against her, parting his lips and slanting his mouth against hers. Anna moaned quietly into his mouth, making him smile without breaking the kiss.

His chest was flush against hers. If the skin on skin contact did things to her before… it was certainly doing _more_ now. Heat pooling inside of her, her arms wound around his neck. Fingers burying into his blonde locks, she tugged gently the hair on his neck. His lips parted from hers, earning a whine from her lips. Kristoff merely snorted before peppering kissing along her jaw. She tilted her head, granting him more access as he peppered pecks along her nape and across her shoulders. Anna cooed in response, letting out a few giggles when he hit particularly more ticklish places.

Kristoff paused, sitting up to look at her. His smile was so soft. “You’re beautiful, Anna…” he murmured, as his hands traveled along the thin curves of her sides.

Giggling, she ruffled his hair. “You’re not too bad yourself.”

He shook his head, the grin not leaving his face. Sucking in a breath, he gazed over her again. “I want to touch you…”

“You don’t have to ask.”

Kristoff’s palms slid upwards, cupping her breasts. His thumbs rubbed her skin, brushing along the pert nubs. Leaning over, he kissed her chest. Anna gasped at the new sensations as her husband suckled on her tender skin. The slurping sounds should have been embarrassing, but frankly, Anna couldn’t have found it in herself to care.

Hands traveling down her body, Kristoff suddenly cupped her ginger curls, running a digit through her folds. The moan that bubbled past her lips was entirely sinful. When he dipped a finger inside her, her breath caught in her throat. She was a bit surprised herself at how wet she already was from just kissing and tender touches. The dampness between her thighs allowed him to slide another finger in with practiced ease. He pumped his fingers in and out of her, curling them on occasion making her release a sigh at the teasing feeling. He scissored his fingers, stretching her, getting her ready for what was to come.

Kristoff removed himself from her chest. She was sure there would be blotches along her skin from his sucking and nibbling. His lips were back on hers as the movements of his fingers quickened. The tightness that coiled within her threatened to snap. Anna felt her toes wiggling as the pressure inside her built at a rapid pace.

But the sensations stopped entirely when Kristoff pulled away. He laughed when she pouted at him. She watched as he sat back on the haunches. Despite the tingles she felt between her legs, Anna sat up to follow him. She licked her lips as she looked over him. His body was covered in golden hair, all the way down to his— _well._

Without warning, she cupped his length, running her palm along his shaft. Kristoff hissed in response.

“Did I hurt you?” she asked, concerned.

“No,” he grunted harshly, grimacing slightly as she touched him so delicately.

Anna giggled at his expense. “Yeah?”

“I’m fine.”

She pumped him, running her fingers over the bulbous head that wept from her touch. She didn’t want to work him up too much. The last thing either of them wanted was for him to finish before they’d even started. Kristoff fisted the sheets as she flicked her wrist in calculated motions along his shaft. He was trying his best to keep quiet. His lips were pursed, muscles tense as she worked him.

He seemed unable to take her teasing any longer as he pushed her back down onto the sheets, and she lost her grip on him. Kristoff gripped his length, rubbing it carefully along her folds.

“Are you sure?”

Anna had no doubts. She wanted him. Wanted this. Wanted to be together fully. They’d held back from this for long to keep it special for their wedding night. And, so far, it’d been worth every second.

Nodding, she breathed. “Yes.”

She watched him swallow as he looked down to line himself up with her slit. Anna’s breath hitched as he slowly began to push in. They both released an audible sigh as he languidly sheathed himself within her heat. There was a twinge of discomfort as he moved slightly. She gripped his shoulders telling him to wait a moment. The sting made her eyes water, but she was determined to make love to this wonderful man.

“Should I stop?”

“No, no. _Please_ , don’t.”

His worried gaze relaxed, and he gave a curt nod. “Okay…”

Anna was thankful for his patience and self-control. She wiggled her hips a little, trying to adjust, the movement sending all types of sensations dancing through her. While the tiny sting was still there, the pain was lessening more and more as her body stretched to accommodate him.

Hooking her arms around his shoulders, she buried her nose into his nape. “Okay, you can move.”

“If it hurts again, tell me to stop.”

With a small pass of his hips, he pulled out slightly before thrusting back in. She gasped, tightening her hold on him. The motion left her dizzy. Kristoff grabbed her back, tugging her closer and lifting her hips slightly off the mattress for better leverage. She didn’t realize it would make such a difference until he began a steady rhythm within her. Her soft moans only seemed to spur him on as he rutted against her. He never moved too fast, and she was grateful he was so gentle with her. She knew he was just as desperate for release as she was, but this was for both of them. She loved him so much.

Kristoff grunted a few times. The sound had her reeling. He typically wasn’t the most vocal during their escapades around the castle. Knowing that this was affecting him as much as her sent her heart ablaze. She wanted him to feel the same pleasure she was.

“You can—go faster—i-if you want.”

He squeezed her gently in response. The rutting of his hips quickening as he built up his release. Anna knew what sex meant. Knew what this could result in. Knew that they weren’t technically being careful, but she didn’t care. She knew he wanted a family, even if he’d never outright ask her. If that just so happened to be the result from this evening, she had no problem with that.

The feeling of him hitting deep within her was enough for her head to spin. Anna didn’t even know when she began crying out, but she was. She wanted to kiss him, but breathing was much more important in this scenario and she was struggling to do so. His rhythm faltered, thrusts suddenly staggered as she felt her muscles throbbing and constricting around him. He held her hips tight enough to bruise as he came inside her with the loudest groan she’d ever heard from him. He huffed, attempting to catch his breath.

Holding her close, he kissed her soundly. Anna wasn’t disappointed. She knew men didn’t tend to last long enough for women to orgasm the first time. However, she’d been _so close_ … twice. And that was a little frustrating she had to admit.

Her husband slowly slipped out of her, giving her a once over. “Did you…?”

Anna shook her head. “No, but it’s okay.”

“It’s not.”

She yelped when he grabbed her thighs, parting them and pulling her towards him. She gasped when two of his fingers returned to her core. He thrusted his fingers in her without any warning, pumping them in and out quickly. Anna clenched sheets when his free hand found the swollen nub at the stop of her folds. It wouldn’t take long to build her back up after she’d been so close. Her walls were already tightening around his digits as he moved swiftly. Her back arched as she moaned. The heat within her snapped and her legs quivered around his hips, body shaking as her release took hold.

Anna panted, pulling him down for her own share of kisses. He was far too proud of himself as he smiled against her lips. Sighing, she released him, and he moved to lay beside her. She was a sweaty, sticky mess. The wetness between her thighs bordering on uncomfortable. However, she couldn’t find herself to care.

The queen snuggled into his chest as Kristoff wound an arm around her curves. Tilting her head up, she pressed tiny kisses to his chin and jaw. He smiled at that, moving to nuzzle his nose to hers. A few more brief kisses were shared before Anna sighed happily and laid her head on his arm.

“Well…? Was that worth the wait?”

He grinned. “You’re worth everything, Anna.”

They’d been together almost four years… and he could still make her blush. Those golden-brown irises bore into her own. He made her feel so safe. So loved. So certain of what their lives were together. This is all she had ever wanted from love, and she was thankful he was hers.

“I love you,” she sighed with a smile.

Pulling her flush against him, Kristoff nosed into her hair. “I love you too. So much.”

There was a comfortable silence as Anna relished in the post-coital bliss. She could definitely get used to this feeling. She knew when they had been briefly intimate throughout the years he’d lived in the castle, it was nice. Felt good. But this… _this_ was so different than anything they’d done before.

“What are the chances of someone coming in and finding us naked in the morning?”

She hummed. “Likely?”

“I don’t want to get dressed yet.”

Sitting up, Anna motioned towards the master bath that was attached to the room. “Maybe… you’d don’t have to?”

His grin was answer enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no self control and like to write smut for all of my ships. I've wanted to write for these to for a while, but I finally got the balls to do it LOL. I'm hoping I can add some more content to these two in future. But as always, I always introduce myself to a new fandom with smut. So... you're welcome ;D


End file.
